zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Cathrine Richards
Condition *'Pending Points': 0 minor, 0 moderate, 0 major *'Item Points (Earned in Roomz):' *'Wounds': Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Combat *'Pistols:' +29 (2/10) *'Military Training:' +6 *'Precision:' +5 *'Melee:' +10 (2/4) *'Blades:' +9 (0/4) *'Swords:' +7 (2/3) *'Light Weapons:' +3 (1/2) Defense *'Agility:' +30 **'Marathon Runner:' When taking fatigue, you take 1 less than usual. *'Athletics:' +25 *'Armor Training:' +5 Crafting *'Ingenuity:' +10 Item Use *'Packrat:' -5 *'First Aid: '+2 Knowledge *'American Culture:' +5 *'Reading:' +3 Leadership *'Teaching:' -5 *'Learning:' +6 Survival *'Stealth:' +6 (2/3) *'Stamina:' +15 (3/6) *'Endurance:' +12 (3/5) *'Perception:' +3 Affinities *'Tatsuya: '+1 *'Lauren:' +2 *'Taylor:' +2 *'Masaru:' +4 *'John:' +1 *'Henry:' +5 *'Tom:' +1 *'Sarasa:' +5 *'Tracie:' +3 *'Shotguns:' +1 Perks *None Flaws *'Monophobia (Fear of Being Alone)' **When forced to confront your fear (Be alone), roll a DC 50+5X Morale check. (X is how many successful checks made so far) If failed, treat the effect as an "Attack" with a Lethality of 100, a Default Penalty of 10, and Stunned at 2/3rds Lethality. Items Currently Reading: *'Enix Footnooted(++) Instructional:' The basics of Fencing, Kendo, and other Forms (+5/+20/+20/+20 Melee & Blades & Swords) (20/20 successes Melee, 18/20 successes Blades, 14/20 Successes Swords) Weapons *'Chris's Modified(*) Colt Python': 50/2/+10. -10 Recoil **Ammo: 6/6 **Penetration: -10 Armor **Laser scope: +5 Acc *'Colt Python (++):' 50/2/+10; 6/6 Mag; .357 Magnum **'36 rounds of spare ammo' **'24 rounds of spare ammo (+):' ignores 5 LR *'Miya's FN Browning Hi-Power (*):' 60/2/+10; +10 Armor piercing, +5 Lethal piercing, 9mm Ammo, 13/13 round mag (Temporarailly Borrowed) ** ++ Pistol Scope: +10 Accuracy; -5 Recoil; -5 Exotic **'39 spare 9 mm rounds': (13) Loose, cannot reload mid battle. 2 spare mags, 13/13 each *'Knife (+):' 75/3/+5 Armor *'Lightened Fitted Hockey Armor (++):' +20/-5 *'Handmade Clothing (++):' Body; +10 Defense (when caught without armor) *'Fitted Hockey Bracer(++):' +10/-0 *'Military Gungrip Gloves (++):' 1 Arm/Leg Wound ignored a battle. +10 Grip *'Brand Name Sneakers (++):' +1 Foot/Leg Wound ignored per battle. +10 Agility *'Football helmet (++):' +20 LR, +10 defense, -5 Perception, -3 Accuracy Accessories *'Silver Sapphire Ring (++)' Roomz Loot *'Bandages (-):' 4 uses Quick Rolls Combat *'Defense: '+79 (Full Armor), +52 (Agility Only), +62 Unequipped (Wearing clothing and shoes) History Cathrine "Kitten" Richards has spent her entire twelve years of life being handed off between her family members. Given both her parents being in the Military, her father in the Airforce, and her mother a Marine, she spends most of her time forgetting her parent's faces. She spends the most time with her mother's sister, Sarasa. Fortunantly for her, she was with said aunt when the zombies came. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Fragile Speedster *Manic Pixie Dream Girl (depending on who you ask) *Little Miss Badass *Cheerful Child *Token Loli Category:Characters